The Second Republic of Colorado
History In 2052, 12 years after P-11 ravaged humanity, The Second Republic of Colorado was founded with the intentions of bring prosperity to several settlements in northern Colorado. The fledgling government succeeded in making city life safer (at the time, cities in Colorado were just beginning to be repopulated) and by 2054, several more settlements were brought into the republic through diplomatic means. In 2055 the various militias that protected various settlements were officially united into the Colorado Republican Army. The unification of the militias was the first step in creating a unified population within the republic. A year later in 2056, the government was made officially secular and laws were passed to ensure the government remained secular and to ensure the religious freedoms of the population. Six months after the secularization of the government, the Economic Freedom Act of 2057 was passed. Under the new act, citizens of the Second Republic of Colorado were assured freedom from high taxation and income taxes were lowered to 10% from the previous 15%. Another thing guaranteed by the act was free trade. The act stated," The government is only allowed to prevent trade between the Coloradan people and the outside world in times of war or strife or to protect the interest of the people." The Battle of Colorado Springs and the Recapture of Colorado Springs Repelled by the Houston Cooperative during the White Skulls Raid War on Texas in 2061, the White Skulls fled north and west into California, New Mexico, Arizona, Colorado. The Second Republic of Colorado was put under siege by motor manics with a desire for pillage and oil. The Colorado Republican Army held strong until the Battle of Colorado Springs in 2062. There, the Colorado Republican Army garrison numbering at 700 foot soldiers faced an armada of White Skull vehicles of various sizes and classes. After 34 days of siege, and 2 tactical retreats, the garrison fell and the White Skulls pillaged the city. Colorado Springs was the only line of defense along I-25 for Denver. It seemed all was lost. But a young and ambitious military leader, Col. Karsen Hess, led a daring counter offensive against the White Skulls. While the pillagers plundered Colorado Springs, Col. Hess led 1,100 soldiers to Colorado Springs were he ordered his troops to blockade all roads in and out. Once the blockade was established, he ordered the scouts into the city to mark down were White Skull vehicles were concentrated. Once scouts returned, Col. Hess had mortar teams fire upon these locations. This maneuver effectively crippled the White Skull attacker's mobility and allowed Hess' forces to descend upon them with minimal causalities. Col. Hess' maneuver allowed the republic to seize the advantage once again and by 2063, the White Skulls were repulsed. Legislation 2055, 'Colorado Republican Army officially created. '''2056, '''government officially secularized, religious freedoms ensured. '''Economic Freedom Act of 2057 - '''Ensures free trade, capitalism, freedom from high taxation, and limits the government's ability to hinder free trade. '''Agricultural Act of 2073 - '''Established a government administrative board (The Coloradan Agricultural Commission) to monitor agricultural production and to help ensure all citizens of the Second Republic of Colorado adequately fed. '''Swords to Plows Act of 2076 -' Established to encourage soldiers in the Coloradan Republican Army to maintain farms during peace times and under the act, soldiers will receive half pay during peacetime. Furthermore, they will receive a small bonus at the end of wars to help them stay afloat. However, the act also states that as long as someone remains in the CRA, they can be brought into active duty with a 2 weeks notice. States The Second Republic of Colorado was divided into states in 2064. Each state is named after its capital and the national capital, Denver, was placed in its own state that encompasses the entire city. '''States Denver La Junta Grand Junction Durango Traits Second Republic -''' Learning from the mistakes of the old world, the Second Republic of Colorado has made it a goal to avoid the troubles of the old world. - Increased Stability and Diplomatic Power '''Dry 'Mountain People -' Colorado is mostly mountainous terrain. As a result, people of Colorado have adapted to this lifestyle. - Increased defensiveness in mountainous terrain and desert terrain - Decreased offensive capabilities in swamps and marshes 'Lessons of the White Skulls' Invasion -' The Battle of Colorado Springs taught the Second Republic much. One of these lessons is the advantage scouting your targets can bring. - Increased scouting abilities -Increased counter-offensive ability 'Land-locked -' Almost no one in the Second Republic of Colorado has seen an ocean, aside from a few old worlders. As a result, almost no one knows how to build sea worthy ships or even how the ocean works. - Decreased ship construction ability -Increased danger of sea travel